icecrownserverfandomcom-20200217-history
Wanderers of Sorceria Book 1
Wanderers of Sorceria Book 1 is the Custom Campaign, due it was unknown Release date, but it was Released in 2006. For those Wanderers of Sorceria has included lot Books, Each some stories can see anything about. Synopsis Book 1: The Book of Arcadia The Kingdom of Sorrow The Dutchy of Artesia lies near the edge of the world, nestled in the shadow of the Serpent Spine Mountains' treacherous crags. Despite this ungodly locale it is a center of magic, attracting those who wish to attain high sorcery or to be close with their god. The mages claim there is a powerful locus hidden in this land, while the priests claim that this was the land which the gods walked before the dawn of man. Whatever the truth may be, Artesia remains a land of constant wonderment. It came as no surprise, then, that a newly-discovered civilization was found beyond the Serpent Spine Mountains. Mages chanced their encounter by discovering a land route east into the mountains, discovering a nestled valley enclosed on all sides by steep crags. This was the Kingdom of Arcadia, lead by the benevolent Queen Arcadia, the youthful monarch, and her seven Ministers. The mages found paradise in this land, which promoted sorcery, faith, and technology in universal harmony. The Duke of Artesia soon learned of this new power, and intended to capitalize on their technological might. Queen Arcadia sent an envoy to the Duke, wishing to open trade with the outside world. When the Duke proposed his exclusive trade plans, the monarch accepted readily, eager to learn of the world beyond her borders. However, after several months passed the Prime Minister of Arcadia, Lord Kosseimaru, staged a coup, backed by the six other Ministers. Within a nighttime the Kingdom of Arcadia fell under the Prime Minister's grasp, who imprisoned Queen Arcadia in her own castle and severed ties with the outside world. The Duke failed to discern the intentions of Lord Kosseimaru, but the answer soon came in the form of a legion of undead soldiers charging down the mountain path, intending to lay siege to the Dutchy. A Promise Word of a resistance movement forming came out of Arcadia, in the hands of the Arcadian seeress, Sarah, who managed to escape the kingdom during the Army of the Dead's march. The seeress predicted that a young man would appear in the Dutchy that would lead the resistance against Lord Kosseimaru and free Queen Arcadia. Just as mysteriously as she appeared, the seeress vanished, her whereabouts unknown. As the Duke prepares for the oncoming legion of the living dead, the Mage Guild of Artesia, nestled near the border to Arcadia, comes under siege. Description about this campaign Wanderers of Sorceria was released the First Book, each we have lot major chapters and appearances with cast characters, Despite we have nothing much about bug fixes for this custom campaign. At any races, Those Humans we never know what about it. Screenshots TBA.